bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 3 Smash!!
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Hirofumi Neda's My Hero Academia Smash!! manga. Summary The next step towards becoming a hero is passing U.A.'s Entrance Exam. U.A's Department of Heroics!! Present Mic tells the examinees that graduating from U.A. is a necessity towards becoming a great hero. Present Mic talks about U.A.'s alumni, such as All Might but skips other pro heroes and instead boasts about himself. Displeased, Shota uses his capturing cloth on Present Mic and admonishes him for "erasing" the information on the other alumni and advertising himself instead. 40 Minutes Riding the Subway Izuku rides on the train after in digesting All Might's strand of hair. Izuku is astonished that his life has changed over the last ten months and that he changed thanks to his idol, All Might. However, Izuku falls into a daze, causing him to miss his stop at U.A. Thus, the My Hero Academia Manga will enter its Entire-Year-Of-Waiting-For-The-Next-Entrance-Exam Arc. A Modest Revenge At U.A's Entrance Exam, Katsuki is angry at Izuku for standing in front of him. Shota appears and asks the examinees to step forward. Izuku steps in front of Katsuki, causing Katsuki to yell at Izuku and Shota warns Katsuki not to yell again. Izuku is satisfied with his revenge. On the Risks Behind Quirks A female examinee known as Ochaco saves Izuku from falling by using her Quirk, Zero Gravity, which removes the gravitational pull of an object but can only remove the gravitational pull of a certain amount and if she surpasses the limit she will begin hurling. Ochaco apologizes to Izuku for using her Quirk out of nowhere, thinking that it would be a bad omen if he fell. Suddenly, a small male examinee called Minoru begins falling, causing Ochaco to use her Quirk on him and thus saving him. Ochaco begins hurling to which a blushing Minoru asks if she is okay. Too-Straight Laced Present Mic asks the examinees to reply if they are ready, to which Tenya loudly does so. The examinee sitting next to Tenya is surprised that Tenya is dense to the social atmosphere since no one was expected to answer Present Mic. U.A.'s Fixation The examinees head over to the urban simulation test areas for their physical exam. One muscular examinee comments on the huge structure. The examinees think see that the testing area is complete and look at the quake absorbing constructions, causing the muscular examinee rhetorically asking if U.A. doesn't want them destroying the place. Confessions During the physical exam, a massive robot appears, causing the examinees to flee. Seeing that this is the end, some of the examinees begin confessing their sins. A New Choice to Make Ochaco and the examinee who commented on the testing area's size are inured and on the ground. Izuku tries to choose who to save. The Unforeseen U.A.'s humongous robot is an advanced mechanical masterpiece, fitted with the latest technology. When U.A. does not use it, the humongous robot is lent to various agencies to help out with various disasters. The overall production cost of the humongous robot is 240 billion yen and comprises of 5% of the military's expenses. Deciding to save both Ochaco and the examinee, Izuku activates One For All for the first time and destroys the mechanical masterpiece with a single blow. The U.A teachers are horrified at the ramifications of Izuku's actions, as the U.A. teachers dread next year's budget meeting since there will be stormy discussions regarding the destruction of the humongous robot and the colossal waste of money in building the humongous robot. Site Navigation